Please Elaborate!
by Waiting2Bloom
Summary: People everywhere have changed since the war, Hermione realises this when she approached by none other than Draco Malfoy. "What on earth?" What a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm back. Terribly sorry about my absence, stuff happens and needed to be dealt with. I had published stories before but I deleted them because they contained errors which I missed when I proof read them and there were in consistencies but now that I'm back, I feel I have improved so now I'm willing to share :D

I hope you enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is borrowed with which I have no intention of keeping. All yours J.K Rowling :D

Hermione Granger strode purposefully to the library, her mind buzzing with possibilities of becoming an animagus. At eighteen years old, Hermione had accomplished more than anyone her age. Her keen intellect and logic, amongst other things, helped Harry defeat Voldemort in the Final Battle within the walls of Hogwarts.

After being presented to opportunity to return to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and final year, Hermione had taken to her study as easily as ever, despite the previous onslaught of the second war. Ron and Harry had decided to take up Kingsley's offer and went straight into Auror training. Ginny had continued with her education like it wasn't interrupted… even if it was hindered by the Death Eater Professors, her common sense helped her reach her seventh year.

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy; the insufferable Slytherin had also decided to return to Hogwarts. Sure, Hermione could see no reason why he couldn't but it was simply unexpected, she will always see him as the amazing bouncing ferret. Draco had returned to fulfil his late Godfather, Severus Snape's wishes, of completing his education. He was apprehensive at first, but after some coaxing from his mother, he realised that this was a chance to work hard for a well deserved reputable name for himself, to separate himself from old prejudices and the influence his father had over him. The deaths of the war had had been an eye opener for him seeing how weak it was to follow the beliefs of someone else, someone as influential as Voldemort.

With his mind free from any external influence, Draco has been able to make judgements on his own. He couldn't find the effort to antagonise Gryffindors anymore…he found Hermione to be more than a know-it-all…more like an intelligent young woman; a beautifully, intelligent young woman.

Hermione noticed a change in the Slytherin's behaviour; he wasn't obnoxious, or arrogant, or even remotely interested in provoking Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs anymore. He was almost likeable in a general sense.

Not realising she missed the staircase on her journey to the library, Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when someone suddenly covered her mouth and eyes before she could even pull her wand out, and pulled her against them into an empty classroom.

She recognised the solid arms and broad chest of Draco Malfoy. Her face turned bright red in anger and struggled against him for release. He tightened his arms until her struggle weakened; he then locked and silenced the room with a swish of his wand.

"Hermione, stop struggling I'm not going to hurt you!" Hermione found the strength to struggle further; his fingers found its way near her mouth so she bit him.

"OW!" and he instantly released her to relieve his hand of the pain.

Hermione went to whip out her wand but found it no where on her person. She looked to find an exasperated Draco watching her. 

"Give me my wand!" she demanded.

"No, let me speak first, I said I wasn't going to hurt you, once you've heard me out you can go…" he finished.

"Give it to me Now Malfoy, before I…"

"You'll what?" he intercepted sarcastically.

"You will be facing a repeat of third year! Hand it OVER!"

"Yeah, sure; in case you haven't noticed this isn't third year anymore, there's no Voldemort anymore, there's no reason why I would want to possibly want to hurt you anymore! I'm sorry I dragged you in here without your permission but would you have given me a second glance if I asked politely??!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? What about the fact that I'm a MUDBLOOD! That's excuse is good enough for you!"

"My father you mean. I. Am. Not. My. Father. If you remember we fought for the same side of the war."

"Yeah, to save your own necks." She cynically replied.

"Its Malfoy instinct, I won't deny that. I also won't deny the fact that I find you intelligent and brilliant either." He replied with a small sincere smile. He took a step closer.

Hermione looked stunned. Did he really just compliment her intelligence? What is he playing at? Is this a joke?

"What are talking about?" she demanded.

"I think your brilliant… what do you think it means? I'm saying I like you. I like that you aren't a dim witted girl like Brown or as over emotional as Chang. You can hold intelligent conversation…something Slytherin girls seem to lack. I also think its cute when you scrunch your nose in concentration or frustration… like now," he finished with a chuckle. He took another slow step towards her… almost like she'd run at any moment. He studied her face.

"I…uh...I…what?" she stumbled.

"Wow. Hermione Granger speechless? I never thought I would see the day," he said arrogantly.

"Oh shut up you, what brought this on, as far as I know, you don't like me, or my existence," she retorted.

"Weren't you listening?" he stepped closer. He was in arms length with her now. She realised this, and stepped back only to touch the wall. He slowly raised his hand to her face and hesitantly caressed Hermione's cheek, leaving a warm tingly feeling trailing from where his knuckle where..

He whispered, "I said I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't." He pulled Hermione's wand from his back pocket and slowly placed it on the window sill next to her. Hermione watched with confusion, her face flushed from the innocently intimate gesture. Draco stepped back and turned to walk away. He raised his wand above him and released the silencing spell and locking spell and continued walking out.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief before he entirely left the room. She was frozen on the spot, processing what just occurred. After five minutes, she grabbed her wand and ran from the classroom, her face stained with a permanent red blush upon her cheeks. She ran to the library to hide herself behind the pages of books she appreciates so much, hoping the blush on her cheeks will disappear before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Here is the newest update. I like to give a big thanks to Cassandra30 for reviewing, I personally appreciate it very much so thank-you.

Now on with the story…

When Hermione left the library, she finally forgot all about her encounter with Draco Malfoy, thanks to "Hogwarts, A History".

She met up with Ginny on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. They were discussing Harry's latest letter when Ginny remarked, "Hermione, Why is Malfoy looking at you?" Her eyes widened and searched the room, the red blush spreading across her cheeks just as fast as before.

She found Malfoy and saw that Ginny was right; he was looking at her. His grey eyes were looking at her but his mind was in deep thought. He obviously didn't realise he was staring.

Hermione turned back to Ginny and replied, "I don't know," while attempting nonchalance.

"Well, he's not glaring so…wait. Why are you blushing? What are you hiding Hermione?!" Ginny demanded.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down! I'll tell you in the common room okay?" she whispered frantically. She continued normally, "I'm not blushing either; it's a bit warm in here, that's all."

"Mione, your blush rivals Ron's okay? He goes more than beet red so girly, you definitely have some explaining to do. Why would Malfoy be staring anyway? He might be up to something?" Ginny stated.

"Gin, shut up, I do not blush like Ron,"

Ginny scoffed.

"As I was saying, I don't think he's up to anything… he hasn't been annoying anybody… maybe he's grown up?" Hermione pondered out aloud.

Ginny burst out laughing, drawing the entire Halls attention to their conversation. Including Malfoy; he furrowed his eye brows before returning to his dinner.

Hermione nudged Ginny in the rib to try quieting her, with little success.

"The bouncing Ferret all grown up, that's funny Mione," giggled Ginny.

"I'm serious Gin, why is it so funny?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Mione, this is Malfoy we are talking about, why are you so defensive anyway?"

"I'm not being defensive, I'm being realistic!" she sighed. "I'm done; I'll talk to you later."

As Hermione left with out saying goodbye, she failed to notice that another person left the hall after in pursuit of her.

Once she left the Great Hall, Hermione aimlessly wandered the corridors, deep in thought about what Malfoy said…

"…_I find you intelligent and brilliant..."_

"_I like you."_

"_I like that you aren't dim witted…or_ _over_ _emotional"_

His words haunted her and pleased her at the same time. She remembered how his arms felt around her; how they enclosed her with warmth that she hasn't felt since her time with Victor Krum…even though they never went further then pecks on the cheek, Draco inspired feelings within her that she never experienced with anyone else.

And this scared her.

The fact that he is a Slytherin doesn't bother her, or the rivalry the trio shared when growing up. She barely knows him and because he affects her so… differently, than other people, it is perplexing for her. She must simply ignore him; it will be easy… or so she thought.

Her musing was interrupted by her colliding with something, more specifically a person. In fact it was the person she had just decided to ignore… so much for THAT brilliant idea.

"Oh, um, excuse me Malfoy," she stepped to go around him, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hermione, don't walk away please," he continued, "Can we talk somewhere, somewhere we won't be heard?" he implored

"Umm… I dunno," she looked around uncomfortable before gazing into his pleading eyes. She has never seen such intensity within his eyes; so intense it compelled her to say yes.

"H-how about by the tree near the lake?" she suggested before realising that she agreed.

He smiled gently and held out his arm for her to take. She looked at it hesitantly, like it was something unsavoury. "Come on Mione, its just an arm, I was brought up a gentleman you know," he chuckled.

Hermione glared at him, before hooking her arm with his. She let herself be guided out of the castle, praying that she made the right decision in trusting him.


	3. Chapter 3

After heading out to the lake in silence, Hermione and Draco were left with own their turmoil of thoughts and feelings.

"_Thank god for the opportunity, I hope I can prove to her how important she truly is to me…god she's beautiful" _he sighed.

"_This was a bad idea, I can't believe I even suggested the lake, gosh I hope this is over with soon…CRAP! I forgot about Ginny…I'll just have to explain later…"_ she chewed on her bottom lip and kept up with Draco's pace.

As they neared the tree by the lake, Hermione unconsciously tightened her grip on Draco's arm when a chilly breeze went right through her. He pulled out his wand and transfigured his gloves into two black, king size fleecy blankets.

Internally grateful, Hermione wrapped one around her shoulders and gave a small smile in thanks then sat at the base of the tree looking out across the infinite of the lake.

Wrapping the other around him, Draco sat down next to her, with out saying a word.

He pondered how to say what he intended to, now that the opportunity was here, he didn't realise it would hard to even begin. He glanced over to Hermione and saw that she was staring over the vast distance of the lake, chewing her bottom lip.

_That's really cute…I wonder what it would be like to ki- ah ah ah no. Don't go there, not now anyway…_

He turned away to avoid the temptation to kiss her. Instead he looked out at the never ending water surface of the lake. _Okay, this is it! _He opened his mouth but couldn't utter a single word. He struggled to say "H-Her-mio-ne" without feeling like it was strangled, before he stopped. He took a deep breath and started again more confidently then he currently felt.

You know what they say when your nervous… act confident and you will eventually convince yourself to be confident. **(A.N Something along those lines)**

"Hermione, I'm really glad you agreed to come out here with me," he said with a sincere smile.

Her face was unreadable, "Just so you know Malfoy, I don't trust you…not just yet but I'm not going to be unreasonable so we are here say what you have to say."

"Okay… I-I," he hesitated, but continued stronger, "just want you to know how sorry I am sorry for treating you they way I did in the past while growing up. I'm not going to make excuses, my father had a strong influence, yes, but it was up to me whether or not I followed, and I did. I learnt about Sirius Black, and how his defiance against his family and I can only say I was never brave or courageous enough to even think of defying my father. But now after everyone that suffered in the war, I just can't find the strength to even be that way; my father's way. I want to prove to you that I can be a good person; I want a chance to work for your appreciation, your good word. You are all that matters to me now." He finished.

He reached out for one of her hands and captured them in both his own. His thumbs caressed the backs of her hand for only a few seconds before he released them and waited for her response.

While not looking at him, Hermione had listened to his every word. She couldn't understand why it was her that he wanted. He could have almost anybody, anywhere, yet he was here, talking to her in the most animated and romantically passionate way ever. Her hand still pricked from his touch…his sincerity was evident in his tone of voice…she concluded that there was almost no harm in befriending Draco Malfoy but once he has proved his worth in friendship, only then will she consider taking a developing step in their…interaction.

"Draco, I can't just drop everything I felt against you for your word, as genuine as it is, I'm truly thankful that you have spoken to me but I think for me to build any trust for you, you need to let me accept you as a friend first… we need to get to know each other … I don't even know what your favourite colour is; I've always assume it was green… these are things we need to time to learn about from each other. Do you get what I mean?" she finished somewhat helplessly.

Draco had listened to every word; he understood perfectly what she wanted.

"Okay," he held out his hand, "Let's be friends." He said with a smile.

Hermione looked at his hand, then at his smile. She allowed a small smile escape from her self before she grasped his hand in hers, finishing with a satisfied single shake.

"I've got to head back to the common room, Ginny noticed you looking at me at dinner and now she is demanding answers… see all the trouble you've already caused me!," she finished with a laugh.

He laughed with her, "I can't help that you were in my direct line of vision, must be fate," he said with a wink.

She snorted, "Oh please, next thing you know you will be predicting my future like that old teabag, Professor Trelawney," she scoffed.

Draco eyes squinted; his voice went all hazy before he began, "Hermione, I see a handsome young man in your future…you will be successful in what ever you achieve..." before he burst out laughing, with Hermione joining him. He continued, "Yeah, I always thought she was batty…come on, I'll walk you to your common room." He stood up and offered her his hand in assistance.

Hermione took his hand and smiled in thanks. They both set off to the castle, occasionally slowing down to glance at the stars. They were shining ever so brightly.

Draco compared Hermione's smile to the stars and decided that it was her smile that glowed dazzlingly of all. 


	4. Chapter 4

It is time to face the music. No point prolonging it either. Hermione made her way to the common room alone. She left Draco at the Entrance Hall; enlightening Ginny was something she had to do by herself. Her mind was abuzz with the different ways she could explain.

At least, she hoped Ginny would understand once it's all explained. An inkling of doubt poisoned Hermione's optimism.; if the idea of Draco growing up raised laughter then maybe telling Ginny the truth isn't so much of a good idea than originally thought.

Nope. It must be done. The sooner Ginny knew, the sooner she won't have to keep attempting to avoid it.

At the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione took a deep breath before entering. Like normal, the Common Room was buzzing with activity. Her fellow Gryffindors were catching up and laughing. It was like the fear of the war and everything just vanished. The Wizarding World is healing and moving on.

Hermione made a beeline to Ginny and dragged her right back out the Portrait door. "Ah-uh, shush and follow me." Ginny was giddy with excitement.

There wasn't really a plan of action, as much as Hermione wanted there to be. Hermione didn't know where to go, other than the room of requirement to talk privately without being over heard The Gryffindor ladies found themselves in makeshift kitchens with bowls of ice-cream. The castle walls still had ears of their own after all.

"And then he made a joke about Professor Trelawney. I couldn't believe how human he was being," exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny had listened, surprisingly with patience before bursting into laughter. She could read in Hermione's tone that despite her caution, she wanted to see where their friendship would go.

Hermione looked at Ginny, confused with her reaction; again, with the laughter?

"You seriously thought I would go ballistic? I know Ron's my brother but puh-lease! You shouldn't expect me to explode like Seamus's potions. I think it's rather romantic! Who knew there was more to Mr Draco Malfoy than we thought?"

Tears, relief and pride filled Hermione and she threw her arms around Ginny and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh, thank-you! Thank-you so much for being understanding!" Ginny returned the hug with just as much ferocity. "It's okay. Seriously, please don't cry. Calm down, ha ha."

"You have no idea how relieved I am! I mean in the Great Hall you laughed! Could you expect me to openly say I am attempting friendship with Draco without hesitating?" Hermione wiped her eyes and beamed at Ginny.

"Ha ha, well I would've got it out of you eventually you know, I have my ways." There was a glint of experience in Ginny's eyes as she made the declaration. Anyone with an imagination wouldn't have to think too far to guess how.

"Now you just have to be...friends?" concluded Ginny with a furrowed brow.

"I know right, but where do I begin?" Hermione hopelessly requested.

"Just ask him what his favourite colour is; you said so yourself you didn't know. And books, if he appreciates your intelligence, return the favour and ask about his preferences and opinions. Being a Malfoy, he would've had an extensive library." Ginny logically noted.

Hermione pondered Ginny's suggestion. She smiled and felt that she had just accepted one of the most important tasks of her life. Well 'friends' was a start but how should she react to his affectionate gestures? It's not like she can ignore them. They are genuine after all.

"Thanks Ginny. Blimey! It's nearly curfew! We better go," Hermione announced after glancing at the clock in the Room of Requirement.

They dashed up the corridors, down a couple of flights of stairs and caught the Fat Lady before she wondered off for her nightly 'portrait' walk.

Once tucked in bed, Hermione allowed her mind to drift. "_I want to prove to you that I can be a good person; I want a chance to work for your appreciation, your good word. You are all that matters to me now._" Her stomach flipped at the memory of his pronouncement.

Ginny was right, in a way. It was sort of romantic. Hermione stopped her train of thought right there.

No she won't think like that. She fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. They can be friends, but that's just too much right now! They can hang out and study, like friends do. Ignoring him isn't much of an option anymore anyway.

Hermione mentally slapped her forehead. What about Ron and Harry? Her previous fear rose up against her. They will more than flip out! Who knows what to expect from them?

**I decided to put my note down here because when I began the chapter, it had a flow going and I didn't want this to change it. Anyway, I wanted to apologise for the much delayed update. At the time, I began this as something to do over the summer while I finished with school and well I had to make decisions which needed all the time I had to decide properly. As I said on my profile, I grew up, a lot. And I'm glad I came back. I enjoy it even more now and I feel like I can validly write without caring of what people think or feeling silly. If you like it then great! I'm glad I can entertain you. If you don't then, I'm looking for improvement so constructively criticise me. Either way, I am back to continue and I'm sorry for leaving.**


End file.
